One example of a character input apparatus for selecting a character set in response to an operation of a direction instructing device is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-10716). In the technique of Document 1, a character set selection line is assigned to a specific direction. In the specific direction, a character set corresponding to an inclined angle of a stick or a load imposed on the stick is selected. The character set is selected by an operation with a determination key to enter a mode in which a character included in the character set is inputtable. In the input mode, a character corresponding to the direction and the angle (or load) of the stick is selected.
In the technique of Document 1, a specific direction is instructed by a circumferential movement of the stick, and a character set is selected by an angle inclined to a radial direction or a load of the stick in the specific direction, and the input mode starts with respect to the character set by an operation of the determination key, and therefore, there is a problem of making a selecting operation of the character set difficult.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a novel information selecting apparatus, a storage medium storing an information selecting program, a game apparatus, and a storage medium storing a game program.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an information selecting apparatus, a storage medium storing an information selecting program, a game apparatus, and a storage medium storing a game program capable of easily performing a selection operation by a direction input in selecting an item.
The present invention employs following features in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals inside the parentheses and supplement shows one example of a corresponding relationship with the exemplary embodiments described later for their easy understanding, and are not intended to be limiting.
A first embodiment is an information selecting apparatus making a user select an arbitrary item from a plurality of items. The information selecting apparatus comprises a direction input means, an operating means, a storing means, a selection item setting means, a selecting means, a sequence input determining means, and a switching means. The direction input means allows an input operation of a direction and inputs direction data indicating a direction in correspondence with an input operation. The operating means inputs operation data in response to a predetermined operation. The storing means stores item data indicative of the plurality of items. The selection item setting means sets the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with a predetermined direction. The selecting means selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data from the direction input means, and outputs the item when a predetermined operation data is input. The sequence input determining means determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. The switching means switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed by the sequence input determining means.
In the first embodiment, an information selecting apparatus (10, 12) makes a user select an arbitrary item from a plurality of items. A storing means (22, 50, 220) stores item data indicative of the plurality of items. The item may be a character, a game item, a menu item, etc., for example. In the information selecting apparatus, an item is selected by a direction input of the user. Thus, a direction input means (14, 82a, 94a) is provided, and inputs direction data indicating a direction in correspondence with an input operation by the user. The direction input means may be an analog joystick, a cross key, a touch pad, a mouse, etc., for example. Also, the direction input means may input no direction in a no-operation state. A selection item setting means (46, S1, S101) sets the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with an instructed direction by the direction input means. Thus, by inputting a direction corresponding to a desired item out of the selection item, the user can select the item. It should be noted that a total number of items is more than the number of selection items. That is, a part of the entire items is selected as a selection item. Furthermore, in the information selecting apparatus, selecting an item corresponding to the direction by the direction input means is determined or confirmed by another operation. Thus, an operating means (14, 82d, 94b, 86, 88, 96) is provided, and inputs operation data in response to a predetermined operation by the user. The operating means may be a key like a button switch, etc. or an acceleration sensor and an imager for detecting a movement by a user operation, for example. A selecting means (46, S9, S17, S19, S35-S39, S135, S139) selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data, and outputs the item when a predetermined operation data is input. By means of such a direction input means for selecting an item, switching the selection items is performed. That is, a sequence input determining means (46, S23) determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. A switching means (46, S29, S31, S129, S131) switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed. The entire current selection item may be replaced with other selection items, and a part of the current selection item (only one, ⅛, ¼, half, ¾, etc.) may be replaced with other items. It should be noted the item data may be stored so as to be arranged in a predetermined order in a program. In this case, it is at least desirable that the switching means deletes an item arranged at the forefront of the current selection item from the selection item and adds an item arranged next to the current selection item to the selection item (a), or deletes an item arranged last out of the current selection item from the selection item, and adds an item arranged before the current selection item to the selection item (b). Furthermore, typically, when the number of selection items is n pieces, the switching means may delete all the current selection item and take n pieces of items arranged next to the current selection item as a selection item anew (c), or may delete all the current selection item and takes n pieces of items arranged before the current selection item as a selection item anew (d).
Furthermore, the sequence input determining means may determine a first series of input operations and a second series of input operations different therefrom, and execute the above-described (a)(or (c)) processing when it is determined that the first series of input operations is performed, and executes the above-described (b)(or (d)) processing when it is determined that the second series of input operations is performed. Especially, in a case that the sequence input determining means determines the direction input means rotates once as a series of input operations, one clockwise rotation may be determined as a first series of input operations, and one counterclockwise rotation may be determined as a second series of input operations.
In addition, the sequence input determining means may determine that all the direction respectively corresponding to all of the current selection items are input in turn by the direction input means. That is, when the current selection item is item data i1-in, it may be determined that a direction d1 corresponding to it is input, a direction d2 corresponding to i2 is input, then, a direction d3 corresponding to the i3 is input, . . . , a direction dn−1 corresponding to the in−1 is input, and a direction dn corresponding to the in is input. In this case, it is preferable that the input of the direction d1, the input of the direction d2, the input of the direction d3, . . . the input of the direction dn−1, the input of the direction dn are continuously (that is, an input of another direction is not inserted) performed. Especially, in a case that the direction input means inputs no direction in a no-operation state, it may be determined that a continuous input is performed without the no-operation state inserted, but the insertion of the no-operation state may be allowed.
Alternatively, after all the directions respectively corresponding to all the current selection items are input in turn by the direction input means, it is further determined by the sequence input determining means that any direction is input. Typically, after all the directions are input in turn, it may be determined that a direction input at first is further input, and in the above-described example, the input of direction d1, the input of the direction d2, the input of the direction d3, . . . , the input of the direction dn−1, the direction dn, and the input of the direction d1 in this order may be determined.
Furthermore, in a case that the input of the direction d1, the input of the direction d2, the input of the direction d3, . . . , the input of the direction dn−1, and the direction dn in this order are determined, inputs at some midpoint may be allowed to be skipped. That is, when the input of the direction d1, the input of the direction d3, . . . , the input of the direction dn−1, and the direction dn in this order are determined, an affirmative determination may be made.
Furthermore, in a case that all the current selection items are replaced with other items, the number of selection items is n pieces, the n pieces of selection items are regarded as one group, and whereby, respective groups are arranged in a predetermined order and stored in the program. Then, the switching means may select a group arranged next to the current group or a group arranged before the current group.
In addition, in a case that the item data are arranged in a predetermined order and stored in the program, it is preferable that the item data and the direction are brought into correspondence with each other on the basis of the order of the arrangement. Typically, the item data and the direction are brought into correspondence with each other such that the item data is arranged clockwise or counterclockwise in the arrangement order.
Accordingly, the user can select an item from a new selection item in which all or a part of the items are replaced.
According to the first invention, by performing a predetermined series of direction input, a selection item can be switched, allowing an easy switching operation, and improving operability.
A second invention is an information selecting apparatus according to the first invention, and the direction input means includes a stick capable of being inclined, and inputs the direction data in correspondence with an inclined angle of the stick, and the sequence input determining means determines whether or not the stick is rotated once on the basis of the shift of the direction data.
In the second invention, an item is selected in response to a direction input with a stick (94a) capable of being inclined. The sequence input determining means determines whether or not the stick is rotated once. Accordingly, the user can switch the selection item with a simple operation like rotating the stick once. In this case, the sequence input determining means may determine one rotation irrespective of the first input direction. For example, in a case that the directions d1, d2, d3, . . . , dn−1, dn are arranged clockwise or counterclockwise in this order in a circle, when an input operation according to a series of input operations from the direction d2, the direction d3 . . . , the direction dn−1, the direction dn, and the direction d1 (to the direction d2) in this order, and a series of input operations from the direction d3, . . . , the direction dn−1, the direction dn, the direction d1, the direction d2 (to the direction d3) in this order are present as well as a series of input operations from the direction d1, the direction d2, the direction d3, . . . the direction dn−1, the direction dn (to the direction d1) in this order, the switching means may switch items.
A third invention is an information selecting apparatus according to the first invention, and the operating means includes a pushable key, and inputs key information in accordance with an operation by the key as the operation data.
In the third invention, when operation data of a predetermined key (82d, 94b) is input, an item corresponding to the direction data is selected. The user can easily determine or confirm an item selection by a key operation.
Furthermore, both of the direction input means and the pushable key may be provided in a housing capable of being held with a single hand. This allows the user to input with a single hand. In addition, the direction input means is provided in such a position that the thumb is placed when the user holds the housing with a single hand, and the key is provided in such a position that the index finger or the middle finger is placed when the user holds the housing with a single hand, capable of improve operability.
A fourth invention is an information selecting apparatus according to the first invention, and further comprises a display controlling means for displaying on display the selection item set by the selection item setting means and the switching means.
In the fourth invention, the display controlling means (46, 52, S3) displays the set selection item and the switched selection item on the display (30). Since the user can select an item while viewing the displayed selection item, capable of improving operability.
A fifth invention is an information selecting apparatus according to the first invention, and the item is a character or a character string. The fifth invention comprises a character input processing means for processing the character or character string output by the selecting means as an input.
In the fifth invention, a character or a character string are applied as an item. The character input processing means (46, S41, S43) processes the character or character string output by the selecting means as an input. Accordingly, operability of a character selection in the character input can be improved.
A sixth invention is a storage medium storing an information selecting program executed in a computer of an information selecting apparatus having a direction input means allowing an input operation of a direction for inputting direction data indicating a direction in correspondence with an input operation, an operating means for inputting operation data in response to a predetermined operation and a storing means for storing item data indicative of the plurality of items, and allowing a user to select an arbitrary item from the plurality of items. The information selecting program causes the computer to execute a selection item setting step, a selecting step, a sequence input determining step, and a switching step. The selection item setting step sets the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with a predetermined direction. The selecting step selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data by the direction input means, and outputs the item when a predetermined operation data is input. The sequence input determining step determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. The switching step switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed by the sequence input determining step.
The sixth invention is storage medium storing an information selecting program corresponding to the information selecting apparatus of the first invention, and has an advantage similar to that in the first invention.
A seventh invention is a game apparatus performing game processing according to an item selected by a user out of a plurality of items. The game apparatus comprises a first operation unit, a second operation unit, an acquiring means, a storing means, a selection item setting means, a selecting means, a sequence input determining means, a switching means, and a game processing means. The first operation unit inputs first operation data in accordance with a predetermined operation. The second operation unit allows a direction input operation and includes at least a direction input means for inputting direction data indicative of a direction in correspondence with the input operation. The acquiring means respectively acquires the first operation data and the direction data from the first operation unit and the second operation unit. The storing means stores item data indicative of the plurality of items. The selection item setting means sets the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with a predetermined direction. The selecting means selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data from the direction input means. The sequence input determining means determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. The switching means switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed by the sequence input determining means. The game processing means executes game processing on the basis of the item selected by the selecting means and the first operation data.
In the seventh invention, the game apparatus (10, 12) makes the user select an arbitrary item from a plurality of items similar to the above-described first invention. The game apparatus executes game processing in correspondence with the item selected by the user. The item data indicative of the plurality of items is stored in a storing means (22, 50, 220). The item is a character, a game item, a menu item, etc., for example. The game apparatus includes a first operation unit (34) and a second operation unit (36). A direction input means (94a) for selecting an item is provided to the second operation unit, and inputs direction data indicative of a direction corresponding to an input operation of the direction. Furthermore, the first operation unit inputs first operation data in accordance with a predetermined operation. The first operation data can be utilized for controlling game processing. A selection item setting means (46, S1, S101) sets the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with a predetermined direction. Thus, by inputting a direction corresponding to a desired item out of the selection item by means of the second operation unit, the user can select the item. A selecting means (46, S9, S17, S19, S37, S39, S139) selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data. By such a direction input means for selecting an item, switching the selection item is performed. That is, a sequence input determining means (46, S23) determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. A switching means (46, S29, S31, S129, S131) switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed. Thus, the user can select an item from a new selection item in which all or a part of the items are replaced. A game processing means (46, S161) executes game processing on the basis of the selected item of the first operation data.
According to the seventh invention, a predetermined series of direction inputs is performed by means of the direction input means of the second operation unit, and therefore, it is possible to switch the selection item, capable of easily performing the switching operation, and improving operability. Furthermore, by a direction input by the direction input means of the second operation unit, switching and selecting items are performed, and the game processing is executed on the basis of the operation of the first operation unit and the selected item, and therefore, the user can easily select an item with one operation unit, and can easily perform an operation for the game processing in correspondence with the selected item with the other operation unit.
An eighth invention is a game apparatus according to the seventh invention, and the first operation unit includes a movement detecting means for detecting its own movement, the first operation data includes the movement data detected by the movement detecting means, and the game processing means executes game processing on the basis of the item selected by the selecting means and the movement data.
In the eighth invention, the first operation unit is provided with a movement detecting means (86, 88) to which movement data as first operation data is input. The game processing means executes game processing on the basis of the selected item and the movement data. Thus, by a direction input with the second operation unit, switching and selecting items can easily be performed, and by appropriately moving the first operation unit, an operation for the game processing can easily be performed.
A ninth invention is a game apparatus according to the eighth invention, and the first operation unit is provided with an acceleration sensor as the movement detecting means, and the game processing means performs the game processing on the basis of the item selected by the selecting means and the acceleration data acquired by the acceleration sensor.
In the ninth invention, the first operation unit is provided with an acceleration sensor (86), and the movement of the first operation unit is taken by the acceleration. The game processing means performs the game processing on the basis of the selected item and the acceleration data. Thus, by the direction input with the second operation unit, switching and selecting items can easily be performed, and an operation for the game processing can be easily performed according to the movement of the first operation unit.
A tenth invention is a game apparatus according to the eighth invention, and the first operation unit is provided with an imaging device as the movement detecting means, and the game processing means executes the game processing on the basis of the item selected by the selecting means and imaging object data indicative of a position of an imaging object captured by the imaging device.
In the tenth invention, the first operation unit is provided with an imaging device (88). The imaging device images imaging objects (44m, 44n), and inputs imaging object data indicative of positions of the imaging objects as movement data. That is, the movement of the first operation unit is taken in by the position of the imaging objects. The game processing means executes the game processing on the basis of the selected item and the imaging object data. Thus, by a direction input with the second operation unit, switching and selecting items can easily be performed, and an operation for the game processing can easily be performed by the movement of the first operation unit.
An eleventh invention is a storage medium storing a game program to be executed in a computer of the game apparatus having a first operation unit for inputting first operation data in accordance with a predetermined operation, a second operation unit allowing an input operation of a direction and including at least a direction input means for inputting direction data indicative of a direction in correspondence with the input operation, and a storing means for storing item data indicative of a plurality of items, and performing game processing according to an item selected by a user out of the plurality of items. The game program makes the computer execute an acquiring step, a selection item setting step, a selecting step, a sequence input determining step, a switching step, and a game processing step. The acquiring step respectively acquires the first operation data and the direction data from the first operation unit and the second operation unit. The selection item setting step selects the predetermined number of the items out of the item data as a selection item which is brought into correspondence with a predetermined direction. The selecting step selects from the selection item an item corresponding to the direction data from the direction input means. The sequence input determining step determines whether or not a predetermined series of direction input operations is performed on the basis of a shift of the direction data. The switching step switches at least one item out of the selection item to another item of the item data when it is determined that the predetermined series of direction input operations is performed by the sequence input determining step. The game processing step performs game processing on the basis of the item selected by the selecting step and the first operation data.
The eleventh invention is a storage medium storing a game program corresponding to the game apparatus of the seventh invention, and has an advantage similar to that of the seventh invention.
According to the present invention, in accordance with a predetermined series of direction input operations, the selection item is switched, and therefore, a selection operation by a direction input in the item selection can be easily performed.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.